1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and in particular to a structure for LCD display panel.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of thin, energy-saving, radiation-free, and is widely applied to, such as, liquid crystal (LC) TV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, computer monitor or notebook computer monitor, and dominates the tablet display market.
In the known LCDs, the majority is of the backlight type, comprising LCD panel and the backlight module. . The operation theory behind the LCD panel is to fill the LC molecules into between a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate, and apply a driving voltage between the two substrates to control the rotation of the LC molecules to refract the light from the backlight module.
The LCD panel comprises various pixel arrangements of array forms, with each pixel comprising a plurality of sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel is connected to a TFT, and the gate of the TFT is connected to a horizontal scan line, the drain is connected to a data line in the vertical direction and the source is connected to a pixel electrode. When a sufficient voltage is applied to the horizontal scan line, the TFT connected to the scan line will turn on so that the signal voltage on the data line can be written into the sub-pixels to control the transmittance of the LC to achieve displaying.
The design of known LCD panel usually uses parity inversion manner on the pixel array to improve the panel display effect and performance. To reduce the integrated circuit (IC) driving power consumption, the frame inversion mode, or the column inversion mode is realized. However the frame inversion or column inversion mode will cause the image sticking (IS), crosstalk and flicker problem, especially for the low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) based LCD panel, the frame inversion or column inversion often causes crosstalk and severely affects the display quality.
Refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of the structure of a known LCD panel, comprising a plurality of parallel scan lines in the horizontal direction (such as, G(1), G(2), G(3), G(4), and so on), a plurality of parallel data lines in the vertical direction (such as, D(1), D(2), D(3), D(4), and so on), a plurality of sub-pixels P arranged in an array form, a plurality of common voltage branch lines (such as, L(1), L(2), L(3), L(4), and so on) disposed horizontally corresponding to sub-pixels of each column, and a common voltage bus Com disposed vertically, with each common voltage branch connected directly to the common voltage Com, so that all the pixels in the LCD panel share a constant common voltage Vcom. The driving of the scan line is to scan line-by-line on both sides. Because all the pixels in the LCD panel share a constant common voltage Vcom, when the TFT of a sub-pixel P is turned on, the driving voltage to drive the liquid crystal to rotate is Δ V=VPE−Vcom, wherein VPE is the pixel voltage of a sub-pixel, Vcom is the common voltage. For any sub-pixel, if ΔV>0, the driving voltage for the sub-pixel has positive parity; otherwise, if ΔV<0, the driving voltage for the sub-pixel has negative parity. For example, when the entire IC output a voltage in a frame to make ΔV>0, the parity display effect of the LCD panel is shown as in FIG. 2. In the entire frame, the driving voltages of all the sub-pixels show positive parity, until the next frame, when the entire IC output a voltage in a frame to make ΔV<0, the entire frame of the parity inversion, and the driving voltages of all the sub-pixels show negative parity (as shown in FIG. 3), which realizes the frame inversion. However, the frame inversion leads to severe image sticking, crosstalk and flicker problems, and shows poor display quality.